43rd Edition Of The Hunger Games
by Andre Walker
Summary: It is we who create our circus of horrors, and Panem created the Arena, where 24 tributes aged between 12 and 18 years will compete to the death and prove they have learned the art of survival. Bestantes. Allies. Careers. Unfortunate. Hunger. Cold. Deaths. The Arena awaits. May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor.


43rd Edition Hunger Games  
Chapter 1 - The Reaping  
I woke up with the cold water bath that my brothers gave me. They are so naughty... I ran after them and started to tickle my little sister, Hailey. My older brother, Jonathan, helped me tickling her too. Our little princess ...  
Incidentally, introduced myself? My name is Laser Bing, I am resident of District 7, working with my brother in the forest, where the trees cut. We are lumberjacks.  
Hailey also wanted to work with us, but we do not. We prefer that she stay home helping our mother.  
Finally, I finished and Jonathan tickles Hailey. We get ready for Harvest, which only happens once a year.  
At least I think it's a total waste of time. Never choose your name.  
But as I'm not the boss ...  
I put a dress shirt, sweatpants, and hair gel. Jonathan and Ispent grease in our shoes carefully. I love when they get glossy.  
We packed up us for the Reaping. We went there, accompanied by some friends of Jonathan. I went to register all citizens of twelve to eighteen must do this. First, a woman pricks my finger and takes a drop of blood, then she checks the blood in a small device that identifies us. I took a look at the small screen of the device and had it typed: BING, LASER-17 YEARS.  
- Could go. - Said the woman who registered me.  
I headed towards the area the boys of seventeen. The youngest are in front and the older they get behind.  
On stage was Sakura Chiguso, a slant-eyed girl of Capital coming every year for the raffle of the Hunger Games tributes. It seems even those ... As is the same name ... The history teacher talked about them ... Geishas! Yes, geishas. With all those feathers and makeup. I think ridiculous.  
"Welcome, welcome! It's time to select a courageous boy and a brave girl to represent District 7 in the 43 th edition of the Hunger Games!" - Sakura started. - But before we'll see a little movie by the Hunger Games exist.  
And then began that movie about the Dark Days. It is terrifying. With the destruction of District 13, the Capital created the Hunger Games to keep the districts subjugated. And then every year, we are required to give a boy and girl to compete to the death.  
Sakura called a person from District 7 who has won the Hunger Games. His name is Axl. Axl Dawn. He's a guy redhead and pale oval face and brown eyes. I see he wears a suit, formal. Must have won one of the first editions. I pity him. Occasionally, I see him around town. The people said that he was happy, happy. But the Games have changed it in him. He has nightmares, endless, horrifying. Now he is quiet and introspective.  
The District 7 does not usually win the Hunger Games. Who usually wins are the careers. But until we have a number ... Say ... Considerable victorious. A women and two mens, but Axl must have been the only one willing to be our mentor. The District worse comes out in games is District 12. In forty-two editions, only had a winner.  
Sakura approaches the globe female. She squirms, to suspense, and speaks the name of the unfortunate:  
"Leatheness Dubois."  
No. .. Leatheness! It cannot be! I have a crush on this girl ... She works with me ... It cannot be!  
The Peacemakers Leatheness grab the arm and leads her to try to force the stage.  
"Wait! I go to her place! I volunteer!" - Shouted someone close to her. I realize that is Joy Terry, her best friend.  
The Peacemakers loose arm Leatheness - thank God! - Terry and Joy take to the stage.  
Sakura said:  
"Come, come dear. Good, now let's give away the boy's name!"  
I just kept looking at Leatheness. The first thing I would do when I got out of there would hug her and comfort her. To say that life with Joy again, and then I'd ask ...  
"Laser Bing."  
I was so surprised that my legs would not move. I stood there, looking surprised to Sakura for Joy to Leatheness, and Hailey. Jonathan could not volunteer because he was over eighteen. The boy behind me gave me a little pat on the back, as indicated ... Pity?  
The Peacemakers take my arm and lead me to the stage. Is it just me or are they ... Looking at me with pity?  
In the first step of the stage, look up to in my Leatheness. Poor girl. She's still in shock, probably. Then look for Hailey and Jonathan. I think they know that I will not survive. Because careers almost always win. Then I look at Joy and Sakura. Joy is dark, relatively dark skin, dark hair and brown eyes. She is beautiful. But nobody beats Leatheness or Hailey.  
Sakura says:  
- These are the taxes of the District 7 edition of the Forty-Third Hunger Games! Shake hands!  
I look at Joy and shook our hands. She seems to be very upset ... You must be wondering if it was okay to take the place of Leatheness.  
The Peacemakers take us to the Hall Of Justice, to say goodbye to our family and friends.


End file.
